<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spooky time by riddleb9y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090943">spooky time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y'>riddleb9y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Candles, Cookies, Couch Cuddles, Halloween, Scary Movies, Sleepy Hallow, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Spooky, There's A Tag For That, Watch me - Freeform, ahhh, i had a movie night and watched sleepy hallow bc jon, im not doing kinktober so.., imma get through the whole list of cuddles, the ring - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm 99.8% sure that jon changed his last name to crane because of sleepy hallow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spooky time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sppooky unedited story timmmmeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two rogues settled content in the living room of their apartment with the tv screen illuminated in the darkroom. A bowl of green assorted candies in front of them with a plate of pumpkin-spiced cookies. They, like most Gotham citizens, were completing a scarred ritual of the Harvest season. Horror Movie Night.</p>
<p>Now, sure it sounds silly. What super villains need everyone else joining in on their year-round crazy? But in Gotham, The Scarecrow doesn't celebrate Hallows Eve for the sheer enjoyment of stranger danger and slutty costumes; although he occasionally supports the latter when it comes to a certain Riddler, that was neither here nor there. But no, Jonathan Crane was the Master of Fear. He indulged in Horror movies simply because it is the socially acceptable season to switch from books to Horror films. </p>
<p>The Prince of Puzzles wasn't a big fan of gore. He could be cynical but most matters beyond business and morbid humor were at a loss to him. However, he had willingly slept and formed a relationship with Crane so had to suffer the consequences. </p>
<p>His punishment was watching the classic rendition of Sleepy Hollow. It was tame in its manner but Edward's tolerance for fear was.. lacking. Twenty minutes into the film and he had already jumped out of his set six times. Jonathan was all too amused to see his boyfriend's fear but pitied Ed enough to drape his arm around the smaller man's waist and draw him in. The lacking horror effects may have been tasteless when compared to the novel but the commentary whispered into Jon's ear was worth the irritation. </p>
<p>"Ah! Gross! How is there any etiquette in this?!"</p>
<p>The screen showed an ax cutting into a giant willow that sprayed fake blood substitutes. Ed cringed and scowled at Jonathan's pleased gaze. Why was he attracted to absolute sadists? </p>
<p>"The book depicts this part in a far more satisfactory way." </p>
<p>The reassurance made Ed roll his eyes. "What would our dear Ivy say if she saw this disgrace?" Before Jonathan could reply, Ed yelped while jumping up. “FOr Christ's sake! Are those the heads?!”</p>
<p>“Yes, he is the headless horseman,” The exasperation was clear in his voice, “I hope you realized that I now have to make you read the book.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, one of your childhood favorites. Tell me, Jonathan. Were you really so infatuated that you changed your last name to Crane?”<br/>Eyebrow arched, Jonathan ticked his tongue.”Says thee Edward Enigma.”</p>
<p>Pouting, Ed threw a discarded wrapper at his boyfriend. “I get to choose the next movie.” </p>
<p>“If you can sit through this one,” Jon retorted.</p>
<p>“Shush and eat your cookies.” The Riddler plucked another green treat from the bowl while he grimaced at Ichabod as the character dug up the corpse of the headless horseman, "Gross."</p>
<p>"You have seen a crazed clown blow up a dozen people, and this is what bothers you?"</p>
<p>"I'm desensitized to him! This is just whorish Tim Burton spook."</p>
<p>.....<br/>"Did you really choose The Ring?" Jonathan asked, genuinely surprised because Edward Nygma wasn't a fan of horror films, at all.</p>
<p>"Nina and Di recommended it to me." Ed tightened his grip on Jon's waist and pulled him closer. "Have you seen it?"</p>
<p>"Well an addict has to get his fix someway or another."</p>
<p>.....<br/>"Oh my fucking god!" </p>
<p>Jonathan snickered as Edward screamed. Oh, how a little jump scare could do wonders to a person's adrenal glands.</p>
<p>"It's not funny, Jon!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy halloween! im going to write a batfam spooky story so stay tuned~</p>
<p>kudos and comments just hype me up!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>